This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to dynamically authenticating endpoints in remote access architectures.
In modern enterprises reliant on interconnectivity, security and access controls are indispensable tools that prevent unauthorized intrusions to private networks. With few exceptions, most networks capable of accessing even the least sensitive organizational assets require some form of authentication via an uncontrolled communication channel. Once a user or device is authenticated, they may be granted permission to one or more controlled channels providing the user increased access.
However, access controls, by design, create friction within a computing environment. It is not unusual for several steps of authentication and re-authentication to occur during normal operation. While these inconveniences can benefit both enterprise and end user by providing security, such inefficiencies can pose a very impractical burden on certain classes of users. Those involved in implementing changes on devices over networks feel these encumbrances keenly, as these tasks may require several re-authentications to allow system modifications, change login statuses, enable or restrict other communication techniques, or reboot devices.
Unfortunately for developers and administrators, it is difficult to automate authentication tasks without severely compromising security. Thus, a great deal of time and resources are wasted when propagating changes across an enterprise. Given at least these concerns, it can be readily appreciated that streamlining the authentication process in some environments could yield substantial benefits provided that the necessary restructuring does not concede security.